


【少狼AU The Pack】Chapter.6 Someone New

by fasolinline



Category: NCT(Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 06:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasolinline/pseuds/fasolinline
Summary: 新成员:D是什么呢:D





	【少狼AU The Pack】Chapter.6 Someone New

**Author's Note:**

> 新成员:D是什么呢:D

【Johnny】

“他好点儿了吗？”

“暂时没醒。”

Johnny在市区医院的门口和Taeyong碰头，对方看起来忧心忡忡，草绿色的短发被医院的陪护病床折磨得违抗地心引力一样支棱乱翘。

Kun在医院里躺了两周，Taeyong还没在他身上看到狼人的迹象，鉴于下一次满月还有好一会儿，Kun的恢复仍然令人担忧。

但至少他醒过来了。

“心理疏导是几点？”

“11点。”

“辛苦了，伙计。”

Taeyong和Johnny进行简短的交接之后骑上自己的机车离开，Johnny站在门口抽完了一支烟，才走进医院。

Kun不止是身体上伤害严重，Johnny走进病房的时候按照惯例在空气里嗅了嗅。

他闻起来几乎被恐惧和深度恐慌包裹成一个茧了。

幸好现在已经暑假。

Kun被转送到了市区医院处理伤情，因为比肯山医院是他妈妈工作的地方，所有人都担心他看见熟悉的环境而触发极端情绪。

狼群被拉去警局一共做了四次笔录——平均到每个人。要不是Taeil认识警长，他们隐藏的身份就要被扒干净了。

收拾过后的残局变为发了疯的猎人残忍屠杀了Kun的妈妈Melissa，而在他即将杀死Kun的时候路过的Doyoung和Taeyong叫上伙伴踢开了门把Kun救了出来。要不是Taeyong的咬痕在Kun送往医院之前就消退了，否则这根本没法解释——现场一只疯狗都没有，这真的没办法解释。

在警局的一系列调查之后，Kun的家庭背景被完整的调了出来，他的父亲因公殉职，家里还有不少债务，甚至无力支付住院费用。因此Taeyong、Yuta和Johnny替他分摊医疗费，大家一起分摊了Kun家里的维修费用，并且把屋子重装了一遍，等待Kun恢复之后建议把它卖掉还是留着。

Johnny从背包里拿出作业和电脑在Kun的床位边上坐下，他还有别的事情要做——

除了成绩比较好的Doyoung和Ten，其他所有人都参加了夏校的补习，为了在高三来临之前修到一定的学分，以免任何一门科目出现惨案。

临近10点的时候Kun醒了过来，Johnny按铃呼叫了护士，吃过早午饭之后将他推去了心理咨询室，坐在门外等他的疗程结束。

这基本上就是每一个前来照顾Kun的人所要做的全部事情，直到下一个月圆。

Johnny和Kun并不熟悉，但是看在Ten的份上，他两周8次的值班里尽力了，即使照顾病人对他而言比照顾小孩要难得多，但至少没有出现任何不好的状况。

谢天谢地。

月圆的时候所有人都聚到了Kun的病房，没人不希望他的转化能平静地度过，省的每个人鸡飞狗跳地挣扎一晚上。

转化发生的很缓慢，人类肉眼下几乎观察不到，他们一群人滑稽地站在黑暗的房间里做安静的等待，眼睛各自闪着光，浓烈的不安氛围蔓延到了每一个人。

事实上Taeyong还没有把Kun被自己咬了事告诉他，Johnny看了一眼在自己旁边不停地咬指甲的Alpha，用胳膊肘拐着碰了碰他：

“你打算什么时候……”

“我不知道，我怕他接受不了。”Taeyong飞快地回答，他放下手握成拳在胸口蹭了蹭，为难地盯着沉睡的Kun，他已经快一个月没有好好打理过自己那一头张扬纷飞的头发了。

“好吧，这的确。”

他们结束了简短的谈话，空气重新安静下去，所有人再次竖着耳朵捕捉Kun微弱的呼吸和心跳。

 

转化在月亮到达高空的时候让人喜忧参半地开始发生。他们没叫上Taeil，但不排除即将打电话给他的可能性。

Kun在病床上发出无意识的喘气，他的手开始抓挠身下的床单，应该是感受到了指甲生长的痛痒。

紧随其后的就是伤口的大面积愈合。

他的伤口在一个月里已经好掉了很大一部分，但除了修复的伤口之外还有伤疤的消失和隐藏疾病的恢复——包括他断掉的两根肋骨。

迅速的修正受伤的地方是有一定疼痛的，他也因此发出难受的闷哼，并且开始在床上辗转反侧。

所有人因为他的动静后退了一步，像等待捕猎的狼群一样半弯下腰压低身子小心翼翼地看着他。

“等他苏醒的时候，我们就从窗户出去，给他留点儿反应的时间和空间。”

“出去？操，这儿是他妈5楼！”

“不从窗户出去难道从门出去？我们可是偷溜进来的。”

他们正在说话的间隙Kun在床上翻了个身，他面朝着他们，然后发出一声粗重地喘气。

那几乎是一瞬间的事情，Taeyong压低了声音吼一声“跑！”，所有人就连滚带爬地推开窗户，在微热的夏季风钻进来的时候一个接一个地翻出去，然后用滑稽的姿势扒在窗户的边缘做引体向上，成功在医院五层的窗户边缘挂成一排。

还有一两个趴在水管上，他们就像六个蜘蛛侠。

也不知道是谁先发出一声噗嗤噗嗤的笑声，然后所有人都不得不笑起来，Johnny看着自己旁边没好气的Ten，咧开嘴凑过去蹭了蹭他的额头。

这也算是许多压力下的一点小轻松。

房间里传来花瓶倒地的碎裂声，所有人不约而同地抖了一下，一起仔细聆听剩下的动静。

只要Kun不冲出房间，一切好说。

虽然他们明天得对进来的护士就“床单为什么被什么东西撕裂了”作出相应解释，但现在他们只需要担心Kun.

看在上帝的份上，让所有人好过一点吧。

当一切动静都消失的时候，Taeyong仔细地等待了一会儿，然后小声地提议道：

“得有个人进去看看。”

“Ten.”Winwin率先开口道，Yuta正在用一种滑稽的姿势托住他的屁股，顺带明目张胆地揩他的油。

“你他妈的为什么不去。”Ten回击道，他们两个像两个巨婴一样争执不休。

Johnny用力向上撑了一下，带着50%的无奈站上了窗户的边缘：

“我去吧。”

在Ten能来得及叫住他之前，Johnny已经翻身爬进去了。

屋子里仍然是看不见的漆黑一团，除了角落里一双哆哆嗦嗦飘忽不定的金黄色。

Johnny半蹲在地上，轻轻用手指的骨节敲击了两次地板：

“Hey，Kun——你还好吗？”

角落里的人发出一声呜咽，Johnny意识到他正在试着发出声音。

他过度恐慌了。

“呼吸，boy，呼吸，只是…深呼吸，放松——你会憋死你自己的，呼吸。”

Johnny半弯着腰又慢又轻地悄悄接近他。

“对，就是这样，你恐慌症发作了，你的身体会帮助你的，你在发热吗？很好，继续，让你的眼睛保持这个颜色——你很快就不会再有恐慌症了，很好……”

Kun被Johnny半强迫着抬起了头，他的眼睛泪汪汪的闪着，漂亮的金黄色仍然在。

“感觉到了吗？你在从亚健康过度，这有些不好受，你已经完成了大半了，好样的。”

“现在，放松你自己，让我看看你的手。”

Kun颤抖着把胳膊从紧绷的状态调整过来，Johnny一点一点的掰开了他的手腕，然后打开了他的手掌。

他的指甲把手心割出了一个个小口，血在慢慢往外渗，但愈合的速度足够快，这让他并没有那么疼痛难忍。

“听我说，Kun，听我说，”Johnny耐心地安抚道：“现在你极端兴奋，你有可能完全狼化，你不需要知道那是什么，只要知道这会让你发狂。现在，你要做的是努力不让自己失去理智，能做到吗？”

他能看到Kun隐隐约约生长的獠牙，这让他不得不显示自己的眼睛。

“Taeyong，帮个忙，你的Beta.”

窗外在几秒之后传来听起来好像很遥远的狼嚎，那是专属于Alpha的压迫感。

Kun在嗥叫里猛烈地瑟缩了一下，他这时候才能够开口。

“什…什么？”

“没什么，好样的，你做的很好，伙计。”

Johnny牵住了Kun的手腕，直到疼痛的青黑色爬上他的手腕进行转移。

Kun在痛感减弱之后冷静了许多，Johnny正在试着把他扶起来扶到床边。

他的眼睛仍然感应着圆月的原始呼唤，但他已经冷静下来了。

值得一提的是，Johnny的姑姑家里有几只刚开始学习这些小狼崽，他对诱导新晋的狼人很有一套，显然这的确有效。

Kun坐下来之后Johnny在门旁边的饮水机里给他倒了一杯水，然后递到他手里。

“现在感觉好些了吗？”

“这…这是什么？”

Kun低头看着杯子里被照亮的圆形波面，他能看到自己金色的眼睛了。

“嗯……”Johnny安静了一会儿寻找一个合适的措辞，然后咧开嘴角：“家庭的印记。”

“什么？”

“这有些惊人，但是我们提前告知过你的，那些知识。Taeyong为了救你做了一些措施，你现在……”

“是一只狼人了？”

“Yep.”

Kun低头重新看了一眼杯子，Johnny抱着胳膊做安静地等待，直到他再次抬起头的时候，金黄色的光亮已经消失殆尽。

“Wow，”Kun试着露出一个微笑，但没成功：“我是说…嗯……”

“我们没有逼迫让你开心，Kun，不用这样。”Johnny放低了声音安慰道。

“这是一个迫不得已的决策，我们希望你活着，至少，如果你不喜欢——我是说，你大有权力不喜欢这个决定，因为是我们冒犯了你的生死权。”

“Johnny.”

Taeyong从窗户那里探出头来的时候呼唤着Johnny的名字。他看过去，对方只是简单地摇了摇头。

“别给他压力。”

Johnny转身去把房间里的灯光调亮，Kun扭过头注视着每一个人依次从窗户外面有点儿滑稽地钻进来，脸上露出一种隐忍地哭泣的表情。

他在所有人围住自己的时候轻轻吹了吹气，用手指去触碰他的眼角。

“Wow，我没想到…我是说，你们都……谢谢……”

Winwin绕过Johnny床头柜的边上一言不发地捡拾着打碎的花瓶瓷片，他蹲在地上把那些碎末递给Yuta，然后一点点清理进了垃圾桶。

没有人说话，没有人打扰这样安静的空气。

Ten伸出手勾了勾Johnny的小拇指，被Johnny稳稳地握住，然后再松开。

他们只是这样站着。

大概过了一会儿之后，好吧，也有可能很久——在Johnny已经感觉到困顿的时候，Kun的眼泪开始泄洪。

Ten是第一个在他身边坐下的人，然后Doyoung和Taeyong都倚靠在了床尾，他们仍然保持安静，但Kun进入了歇斯底里的释放。

“这，这糟糕透了——”

他几乎是发泄一般撕心裂肺地哭着，并没有哀嚎或者愤怒地吼叫，所有人都只能闻到浓郁而且沉重的悲伤。

这的确糟糕透了。

“谢谢…我是说，对不起，不，我……我不知道，我一个人活不下去的，这些，这些东西，糟糕透了，噢我的上帝啊——我不想，这样，所有的这些，哦天啊……为什么，我，又或者什么别的……”

“你还有我们呢。”

Johnny看着Ten温柔地把手放在Kun的肩膀上，他用一种孩童惯有的方式环抱住他。

Taeyong说完这句话的时候有些颤抖，但他放大了声音又说了一遍：

“我说，你还有我们呢。”

Ten已经在发出轻哼呓语般的歌唱，他摇晃着拍着Kun的背，在防止他被自己的眼泪呛住时在他耳边哄着：

“嘿，亲爱的，Taeyong说的没错，你还有我们呢。”

Johnny环视每一个人，他们仍然异样的安静，但Winwin又站起来，坐在了Kun的另一边，踌躇了一会儿，还拉着Yuta也坐了下来。

他握住了Kun的手腕，Johnny知道他想做什么。

“教教我。”Winwin看向Yuta，示意了一下自己的手。

“想着你爱的人，做相应的传递和接收，想着要与他共同感受这种感觉……”Yuta说着，但Doyoung打断了他。

“你，就只是，去感受。那就是全部了。”

Doyoung抱着胳膊指挥道，连一如既往冷静的他也一样有些防备地不适应。

没人能适应悲伤的氛围，它总是出人意料地让人把恐惧放大。

Winwin闭上眼睛，Ten同样照做了，一会儿之后Johnny看见大量黑色的脉络覆盖他们的手臂往上延伸，然后消失在他们的脖颈上，Kun的痛哭才转化为哽咽地抽搭。

他们最终一起坐了下来，尽量挤在一张床上，Taeyong变成了那只银灰色的巨狼，用尾巴盖住了Kun的脊背和腰，把脑袋枕在了他的腿上，大家仍然没什么可以说的。

最后Doyoung站起来重新让屋子变得黑暗，然后蹲在了Kun面前，仰头注视他：

“我们今晚都在这儿陪你。”

“我们所有人。”

“一起。”

 

【Doyoung】

“是的，没错，是这样微分的，但是兄弟，你的c呢，你的c去哪儿了，为什么每次你都忘这个。大括号呢？几分之几乘多少才能回到五次方？”

当Taeyong第七百次发出类似于婴儿呕吐的声音时Doyoung终于受不了一巴掌拍在他的脑袋上，然后在装潢奢华地客厅里大叫“集中！”。

距离开学还有一周，Kun从医院里出来了，因为不想回到自己家，所以暂住在了Taeyong家里，而大家——就像来陪Taeyong一样，被Doyoung唆使着又搬过来陪Kun，确保他每一天都有人陪伴着，而不至于在浮浮沉沉的噩梦里发狂。

大多数人忙着准备开学，而有些社团又提前开始了活动——比如说需要参加赛季淘汰战的足球队。

Kun不想去心理治疗，所以他们放他在家里自由活动，通常情况下是蜷缩在沙发的一个角落独自思考，或者偶尔下下厨——这值得一提，因为Kun做饭实在是太他妈的好吃了，即使他心不在焉，但仍然好吃的整个狼群都能把将近三个购物车的红肉排扫荡干净。

做饭的时候Kun稍微不那么低落一点，而Taeyong变成毛茸茸的蓬松全狼的时候——他也不那么低落——因为Taeyong只是躺在那儿任他蹂躏。

一般而言Taeyong并不那么愿意变成狼，因为他讨厌裸着；但在作业和Doyoung的催促的双重压迫下他愿意，因为他实在无法理解微积分的奇妙世界。

他宁愿去证明一只水母可以在图书馆里跳舞的同时思考量子物理也不想再写更多一点的统计。

Doyoung为了他能够好好毕业紧追不舍，但这无法阻止Taeyong在地板上学习一只水母跳舞又或者变成一只狼逃避任务。他几乎是在自己抓狂的边缘试探。

Doyoung在这种时候总觉得他是整个房子里唯一一个大人——虽然他实际意义上并没有成年，但其他人相对而言就是一群巨婴。

Ten和Johnny，哦操，他们俩简直是情侣约会界的楷模——他们一天可以重复出门四次只是为了找乐子，去唱歌去看电影去坐摩天轮去钓鱼去远足去游泳去攀岩去蹦迪，随便什么，反正他们永远在甜蜜二人世界里畅游无止境。这根本无法阻止，因为当真正意识到他们不在家的时候他们的确已经不在家了，美其名曰在压力中寻找乐趣放松身体和心灵迎接新的一个学期。

好吧随便他们怎么扯犊子。

Yuta和Winwin倒是大部分时间都呆在家里——颠鸾倒凤。

这不是什么可以埋怨的点，因为他们毕竟是热恋中的情侣，更何况Winwin还是只母狼，他们没得选。

Doyoung大多数时候只需要管着Taeyong一个，但更多的时候他得在各种就餐时间在满屋子里寻找存活的人数，问问晚餐到底要做几人份，而不是在吃到一半的时候看到两个饿死鬼冲下来嗷嗷叫着想要分一杯羹。

分个屁，叫你的披萨去吧你们这些白日宣淫的父权主义混蛋。

Doyoung有的时候总在焦虑，虽然大多数事情并不需要他管，但总得有一个人负责焦虑，而他非常不幸地成为了那一个。

对于Kun而言，不去接受心理治疗不代表他不需要，因此在心理社科拿了A的Doyoung就变成了负责他的心理疏导和狼人能力训练的人。

Doyoung有着严格的时间规划和计划表，这让他的生活不容易乱作一团，而当他休息的时候——就没有人能够打扰他。

除非有谁想被他持续不断地抱怨一天，现实意义上的无时无刻、每分每秒。

放弃了对Taeyong的指导之后Doyoung睡了个午觉，在夕阳西下的时候开始了他和Kun的一对一辅导。

他该死地意识到，自己好像总在参加各种各样地一对一辅导。

而且还总是教导人的那一方。

Doyoung有足够的理智意识到抱怨是没有用的，所以花了更多的时间去拌一碗鸡肉沙拉蘑菇丁，然后在Kun的面前坐下。

“来吧，非系统性系统教学，兄弟。”

Kun在身体上恢复的不错，但他比以往更加沉默寡言，又或者过分的温顺，在他尽量试着不要让其他人担心自己的时候只是让人更担心了。

Doyoung就是最担忧的那一位。

“今天我们聊聊什么？”

Kun抱着他的法语书坐下，向Doyoung露出一个温和的微笑。

“你有什么想知道的吗？”

Doyoung尽量去迎合他的想法，并且小心翼翼地挑选话题，在系统脱敏治疗和满灌疗法之间选择了系统脱敏。

他和Kun采用了问答形式的心理疏导，准确的来说就是Kun提出一个问题然后他给出答案，通常这种哲学性的交流能一直持续到Taeyong叫嚣着要吃晚饭不然就把Doyoung给生吃了。

“我们可以……”Kun抚摩着书本的封皮，安静地思考了一会儿：“说说焦虑。”

他总是问一些虚无缥缈的问题，虽然Doyoung知道他问的东西都和自己的经历有关，但这有些时候的确很费口舌。

尤其是像他这样言论很多的批评类型人。

“好吧，我是说，如果你想的话。”

“谢谢。”Kun礼貌地回应道，然后打开了他的书，准备边看边听。

这就是他们的模式，Doyoung就像个伴唱机一样喋喋不休，直到被人打断为止。

“我们时常视焦虑为不好的东西，但我不这么认为。”他慢慢地开头，手里的叉子在碗里头转了一圈。

“当我们意识到我们所喜爱的，所关心的，所规划到自己的责任范围内的东西有太多不确定性的时候，我们就发生焦虑。

“妻子因为牧羊人的遥远路途感到焦虑，果农因为无法推动季节提早丰收而焦虑，渔民因为狂风巨浪阻止了捕鱼而感到焦虑，每个人都会焦虑。

“焦虑是爱的体现，只有会焦虑的人才懂得自己展示爱和给予爱时没有回报，没有理解或者没有认同的感受。

“我们不能过度重视焦虑，焦虑让人折损；我们也不能忽视焦虑带来的影响，无视焦虑是在无视自身爱的能力。

“偏离一下话题，爱作为人类抽象情感的表达是空洞的，爱的内容毫无意义知道有一个人过来给予它意义，通常爱的行为既等待。

“人不能为了得到爱的回报而活。Kun，Melissa给你爱并不是为了让你用剩下的时间回报抑或是偿还她。”

Doyoung捉住Kun闪烁的眼神往前倾身，他的碗已经一干二净：

“Love is an act of faith，not an exchange. She did not ask for that from you.”

“所以，你要没有负担的活着，把爱的信仰延续下去。”

Kun没有哭，他的手指摁在书本的某一页，和Doyoung笃定真诚的眼神交织着，最后轻轻吹了吹气，Doyoung捕捉到他加速又减缓的心跳。

“谢谢。”

“你会找到一个赋予爱意义的人的。人总是善于等待的。”

“我知道。”

“现在，谁想吃点什么？”

Doyoung咧开嘴，站起来拉伸着自己，尽量让手指触碰到更高的空气。

“任何活着的一位！晚餐吃什么——！”

Kun微笑着仰着头注视Doyoung，合上了他的书：

“我来做。”

“Kun说他要下厨——”

大概片刻之内那些恼人的叫床声和打游戏的声音都停了下来，Doyoung毫不意外地拿起滚在桌角的笔，把随机灌入耳朵的各种菜名记在纸上。

“好的，墨西哥卷饼，好的，香蕉布丁？怎么还执着于香蕉布丁……”

“泰国菜不能和印度菜同时出现，Taeyong，基于它们都是咖喱类烹饪，这本质上是一种食物浪费，要点就点一个。”

“好的，木瓜酸奶，木瓜……家里的搅拌机好像坏了，这个待定……”

“好吧……还有什么……”

“……”

 

【Ten】

开学并没有想象的那么糟糕，看在Taeyong他们几个化无形为有形的强悍魄力之下，Kun被他们像个鸡宝宝一样护着，就像当初Winwin得到的保护一样，这次还有更多人站在他这一边。

Kun在学校并没什么存在感——那是之前——城镇一共就这么大，无论发生什么事大家都会知道的。

学校并不是没有好人，辩论队的女孩们为他的妈妈在学校的一角放上了纪念和致敬的花束，虽然她并不是什么名人，但作为医护人员她至少是个值得尊敬的社会贡献者，女权主义的姑娘们并没有轻易错失这个机会借此“大战一场”，当然是在经过Kun的同意之下。

好像大家现在才知道学校里还有这样一位温柔善良的孩子存在，Kun在某种意义上不必要的有名起来，他出色的领导力和义工时长让他收到不少橄榄枝，所有人都高兴于他的好转和逐步的开放，这是值得欣慰的变化。

学校当然也不是一成不变的，他们换了新的历史老师，以及班上又来了一个新的转学生。

瘦瘦高高的男孩儿很忸怩，Ten因为他和身高不符合的可爱长相笑起来，当然，不少人都笑了，因为他几乎花了两分钟才终于开口说话。

“大家好……我是说，哦！抱歉，我是说……大家好，我叫Jungwoo，我……”

他看起来快崩溃了，好像下一秒就能哭出来，而他的父亲——他们的新历史老师——不得不在旁边安慰他。

“我…就是这样，我的意思是…谢谢……”

Jungwoo在所有人面前深深鞠了一躬，然后紧张地绞着手指回到座位上，中途还撞歪了一个桌子，连声说着抱歉。

Ten转过头饶有兴趣地盯着他，而四处乱瞟的Jungwoo在发现他的目光之后白皙的脸迅速充斥着害羞的粉红色，好像一只桃子玩偶，整个人都散发出不安的气息。

Ten用目光的调戏也仅到此为止，他不想给新生太大的恐慌，所以识趣地扭开头，回到了课堂里去。

开学第一周度过得风平浪静，除了他们摆平了一群吃墓葬的地精和几只群居在地下水道里的雪怪还有一头本不在他们的负责范围内的得了狂犬病的金钱豹。

对于金钱豹事件Ten是持反对意见的，但鉴于他们没有执行民权主义投票，所以他的反对意见只有Johnny一个人听进去了。

Taeyong和林业局的家伙们的协商结果是那只不知道从哪个平原上跑来的金钱豹被枪决，这不仅让身为豹人的Ten感到恐慌而且像自己受到歧视一样发了一通小脾气。

“事实上，Ten，同类的定义非常广泛，你不一定是只金钱豹，看在上帝的份上。就算你是的话，你也不会发疯到去乱咬人——当然这有待商议。”

Doyoung的发言最终遭到了Ten的肘击最后保持安静，于是这件事就这样不被留意地过去了。

值得注意的是，他们连逃了将近三天的课，而他们月末的成绩单上，历史完好无损。

“你们认为是历史老师还没认全我们的脸吗？”

他们在午饭的餐桌上谈论此事，Ten挥舞着成绩单提出质疑。

“否定的，他知道你叫Ten，别忘了，”Winwin挥舞着叉子反驳道：“他甚至记得叫你把手机关静音。”

“没错，他用了两堂课就记住了每一个人，也许这是什么历史老师的优势之类的，你知道的，记忆力，blah blah blah.”

他们现在扩张到需要两张合并的桌子才能坐得下所有人，所以他们的午餐地点被挪到了餐厅外面草坪上的双拼桌。

大家基本上只有在吃午餐的时候才聚在一起，狼群内仅有的社交型人Ten和Johnny让气氛足够合适又不至于冷场，而事务型的Doyoung和Yuta则总是在负责把各种问题提上日程然后尽快解决它们。

他们暂时还没有在这些“课外”活动里带上Kun，他不太稳定，虽然所有人都不太稳定，在学习如何成为狼人的道路上蹒跚前进，但Kun的确是不稳定中的最不稳定。

但没有人对Kun隐瞒，他仍然知道一切行程并且在其中拥有一席之地——比如为他们做些规划和后援。

午餐在对历史老师Mr.Kim的疑虑中度过，话题从他又转到他那个一并转过来的儿子身上。

Jungwoo无疑又是一个和Kun相似的隐形人，他到现在没有出现在任何引人注目的场合和社团，就算从别人的嘴里听到他也只是说他过分安静。

“我听说，只是听说——他独来独往，没有朋友，统计和生物好的出奇。”

“好像不止，物理课的quiz他拿了满分，周一和周五都。”

“你什么时候这么关心起他来了？”

Ten对于Doyoung这种行为见怪不怪，他充满作怪心理的笑起来：

“他的地位遇上了挑战，很明显。这个人将会是他的搭档要么就是对手。”

“噢！”Taeyong夸张地惊叫起来：“噢！别那么担心，Doyoung，USAD科学的金牌仍然会是你的。”

Doyoung这下对着Taeyong吹胡子瞪眼，虽然没什么用，但大家仍然实实在在地大笑一通。

Ten在大家嘻嘻哈哈的时候则在想着别的事情——他得想个办法接近Jungwoo.

这并不是说他是什么“新生互助会”的主席，他实际上没有必要去体贴每一位没有朋友的学校菜鸟，但他的交际心促使他去接近每一个人。

社交型人总是这样。

Jungwoo的父亲对他们翘课的行为和理由睁一只眼闭一只眼，这就足够Ten去发掘其中的秘密了。

而且他是那么吸引人的可爱。

Johnny注意到Ten的走神，这迫使Ten给自己的伴侣一个吻来分散对方的注意力，然后继续敲着桌子思考着接近Jungwoo的策略。

“你在想什么？”Johnny不得不问道，他太清楚Ten的思维了，谁让他们是伴侣呢。

“没什么，我是说，”Ten咬着叉子四下看了一圈，在大概两张桌子之外看到蜷缩在餐桌一角吃着自己的火腿三明治的Jungwoo：“他。”

Johnny前倾身子在Ten的视线区域顺着他的目光看过去，Jungwoo像只仓鼠一样小口地吃着，但进食速度足够得快，很快他就解决了三明治转向餐盘里的巧克力麦芬。

他深蓝色的头发在人群里有够显眼的。

“Honestly，我以为Taeyong的草绿色已经足够出格了。”

“Well，你不能阻止他们染自己喜爱的颜色，学校没这个规定。”

他们说话的间隙Jungwoo抬起头来撞上了Ten的眼睛，他铅灰色的瞳孔极速地收缩了一下，Ten听到他的心跳迅速变快。

“噢，糟糕。”

“什么？”

Johnny看向他，然而Ten已经起身离开了餐桌，因为Jungwoo拿着他的餐盘迅速走开了，仓皇的背影像一只逃窜的羚羊。

“哦不不不，我去去就回。”Ten只是这样回答道，然后抓着餐盘里的酸奶拔腿就跑，因为Jungwoo已经消失在了他的视野里。

“你知道你靠闻也能找到他的……”Johnny的话没来得及说完Ten就已经跑了老远，剩下的人停下他们的聊天看过来，只得到Johnny的耸肩。

“我不知道。”他说：“小豹子捕猎去了。”

“狩猎对象？”Yuta调侃地笑道。

“呃…一只羚羊？我没法说。”Johnny回答道。

 

【Jungwoo】

他在学校的走廊里被堵住了。

Jungwoo尽量向后退着直到他的背抵在墙上。

而那个身材有些娇小的泰国男孩步步紧逼。

最后他们在人来人往的走廊里隔着几公分对视，然后有点儿气喘吁吁但看起来相当轻松的男孩迅速咧开嘴露出一个不容拒绝的甜美微笑。

“Hey.”他富有感情地打着招呼，Jungwoo不得不因为他过于灿烂的笑容瑟缩了一下。

“呃…呃呃……Hi？”

“你好，我叫Ten，你是Jungwoo对吧？”

“我想…嗯……是的。”Jungwoo的手攥紧了口袋里的花生巧克力棒，感觉自己像在抓最后的救命稻草。

哦上帝，这个人到底要干什么。

这不能怪他过分的紧张，Jungwoo相对而言过目不忘，他更不可能忘了一个在开学第一天对着自己目光灼灼地微笑的人以及他身边有一位在物理课上对自己虎视眈眈的长得像兔子一样的男生。

虽然他是跳级生，但这不代表他年龄小就好欺负。

抱着这种想法Jungwoo稍微挺直了脊背看着他，看在身高的份上他还有一定的优势，这让他不那么感到害怕了。

“你…你要干什么？”

Ten看起来并没有什么威胁性，但他的微笑实在是过分得瘆人。

“噢，噢，没什么，当然，我是说……”Ten双手交握，看起来像是一个准备卖安利产品的专业推销人员：“我有些事想找你商量。”

“什么？”

“一些事，”Ten和蔼地说道：“需要你的帮助。”

Jungwoo能看得出来Ten在飞快地思考，然后在极其短暂的瞬间已经组织好了他的语言——又或者，Jungwoo担忧地想——谎言。

“是这样，我的朋友，虽然我们还算不上正式的朋友，我是说——Jungwoo，也许你注意到了物理课上那位总瞪着你的小先生，我的好朋友Doyoung，嗯……他，有些力不从心。”

“力不从心什么？”Jungwoo疑惑道，他在口袋里的手稍微松了一点，但仍然保持着警惕。

Ten好像因为他的状态发笑，但他没有真正地笑出来，而是温柔地眨了眨眼。

“噢，你知道的，USAD这种东西，他在比赛上的搭档一直不够优秀，所以他……我是说，他认为你足够胜任，但又由于他是个羞涩的人……”Ten说到这儿的时候戏剧性地呛了一下，但没有停住：“我很荣幸地作为一个中间人来向你递交一份邀请函，你愿意做他的搭档吗？”

最后他又补充道：“不需要有任何负担，我只是问问，毕竟你成绩太好了。”

结果是Jungwoo没能阻挡Ten的完美笑容和演绎。

事实上没有人能够阻挡Ten的攻势，只要他想，谁都可以成为朋友。

最终Jungwoo在当天晚上成功加入了狼群的放学后活动，他们一起去西班牙餐馆吃晚餐，而Jungwoo被Ten强制性地带了过去。

Doyoung自然是因为Ten那个过分夸张的理由而大为光火，但愤怒无济于事，因为大家都知道他少了个对手是件多么令他放松的事。

而首次就失态的Doyoung完全失去了在Jungwoo面前建立威信的机会，羞涩的男孩儿干脆又直接地和其他人一起笑了起来。

大家大多对Jungwoo的加入持中立态度，Yuta和Taeyong甚至严格地审视了他一番，只有Kun给了他一个温和又柔软的微笑。

Jungwoo在看到Kun对自己笑的时候整个人都红成了一颗熟透的桃子，在Ten和Johnny之间不安分地扭了扭，然后紧接着接受来自Winwin的好意——桌上的那一盘玉米片。

事实证明Ten的确在中午的时候把Jungwoo的午餐给打断了，因为他在晚上吃的相当多，完全在所有人的意料之外。

在那之后Jungwoo就若即若离地加入了他们的好友圈，在Ten锲而不舍地邀请之下和Doyoung约了每周四的下午进行USAD的知识培训，并且相对迅速地和Doyoung建立了友好的关系。

Doyoung看起来完全欣赏智者，对于Jungwoo过人的理科天赋欢欣鼓舞，甚至毫不犹豫地就把他划在了“我的小鸡崽”的范围里，对他的关照无微不至。

Jungwoo并非一个特立独行的人，但他的确清楚自己在交友方面要谨慎微小许多，Doyoung和Ten的主动接近让他破天荒的提前拥有了好友。

内敛的外部性格迫使Jungwoo并没有真正加入他们，除去Doyoung和Ten之外他和其他人保持着互相留存电话号码的关系，除非必要的群体活动，每天放学他仍然是独自回家的。

令人吃惊的是Jungwoo在入学的第二个月向足球队的队长Yuta提交了进入足球队的申请，而且经过考核他的实力相当不错，而且体力也足够过关。

对于Jungwoo而言，他的学校生活才算正式步入正轨，慢慢走向有规律的作息和日常。

但对于狼群而言，有关Jungwoo的发掘才刚刚开始。

当然，是基于友善意义层面的。

 

 

-TBC-


End file.
